The invention relates to a beverage dispensing apparatus comprising
a housing having a chamber formed with an opening through which a beverage container can be placed into the chamber, which container has at least one deformable wall portion and has an outlet to which a beverage delivery line to a tapping device can be connected, PA1 a cover for closing the opening of the chamber, PA1 locking and sealing means for closing the chamber in an airtight manner so as to form a pressure space situated between the deformable wall portion of the beverage container and an inner wall of the chamber, and PA1 pressurizing means for pressurizing the pressure space to force beverage out of the container via the outlet.
Such an apparatus is known from WO-A-95/20540 and is intended for dispensing aerated or non-aerated beverages, particularly beer. In this known apparatus a flexible bag containing a beverage is accommodated in a chamber of a vessel, after which the chamber is hermetically sealed by means of a cover. The space between the chamber and the bag is pressured A flexible hose connects an outlet of the bag to a beverage delivery tap. To this end, the hose is passed through an opening in the cover. A drawback of this construction is that the, hose in this opening should be sealed very effectively because the hose is situated, at least partly, in the pressure space.